


Bella's First Class

by Ignis16



Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Hogwarts, DADA Professor Bellatrix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, I hope, Potions Professor Petunia, Professor Bellatrix Black, Professor Petunia Evans Black, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis16/pseuds/Ignis16
Summary: It's Bella's first class as the DADA professor!The position was once cursed, but during the summer Minerva had had curse-breakers look the castle all over and clean it of any dark artifact and curse they could find. So, when Minnie had mentioned that the position was free right now, Bellatrix jumped at the opportunity to teach the next generation her favorite class back in her school years, it should be fun, right?
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Bella's First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm Ignis16 with another one-shot for the Thwarted Traditions AU once more!  
I just can't seem to stop writing lately, but hey, I'm not complaining! This story is just 34 words shorter than Unexpected Developments, and I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't come up with anything more without it feeling forced!
> 
> I'll stop boring you with excuses now, ON WITH THE STORY!!

_ September 4th, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

It was Monday, and with it came Bellatrix Black’s first class in her career as the DADA professor. 

The position was once cursed, but during the summer Minerva had had curse-breakers look the castle all over and clean it of any dark artifact and curse they could find. 

That was how they had found the curse placed on Tom Riddle’s Award for Special Services to the School that made it impossible for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to stay more than a year in the position. If it wasn’t because he was already dead, Minerva would have killed Albus for not doing this the moment they noticed their professors couldn’t stay for one reason or another every year without fault. She may still dig his body up and curse it for good measure though.

So, when Minnie had mentioned that the position was free right now, Bellatrix jumped at the opportunity to teach the next generation her favorite class back in her school years, it should be fun right? It also would give her more time to be with Tuni, but that was just a bonus, of course...

Petunia was ecstatic at her wife coming to work at the castle. She, herself, had been the potions professor since 1981, when professor Slughorn decided to retire and recommended her for the post. Now, she would be able to see her wifey anytime, it was perfect!

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

The first years walked inside the classroom and found their seats, but no one could see their professor.

“First rule in defense,” said a feminine voice near the door, startling them all, “and I’m quoting a retired Master Auror, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” The voice finished in a shout.

The first years turned as one, and standing just beside the classroom’s entrance was a woman with long, curly hair and grey eyes with a crazy, mischievous glint in them.

“My name,” she started in a softer, kinder voice, it wouldn’t do to traumatize her first students after all, “is Bellatrix Black, and I will be your defense professor from now on.” She told them with a smile.

“Now,” she started again after a short pause to let her words sink in, “I know that you also have potions with my wife, profesor Petunia Black, so as to not confuse you, you may call me professor Bellatrix or professor Bella if you want,” she chirped, she was loving her job! “Any questions?” She asked them.

When no one raised their hands, she walked forward and sat on her desk.

“Ok, let’s start the class then.” She said with a smirk, “we will start, with the stinging hex.” She told her students, her smirk turning into a mischievous grin, the glint in her eyes coming full force.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was taking a walk around the castle, when she heard sounds of mayhem coming from the DADA classroom.

Wanting to check on her newest professor, she turned into her cat form and walked in, just to find herself in a battlefield and for heart to fill with pride for her old student.

Many of the desks were turned over and on the floor, stinging hexes were flying over her head and she could hear a sound that filled her chest with warmth, children laughter.

Bellatrix was in the middle of it all, laughing her head off and dodging hexes from every side, returning them at the same power level.

For many other professors, it may have been too chaotic and they may have thought that the kids weren’t learning anything, not to mention that the professor wasn’t showing herself in a position of authority, but for young Bella, it was the perfect ambient! Here she was, not only having managed to teach the 1st years a relatively difficult hex for their age, but also showing them how it would be in a real fight, all the while passing her whole class as a game, it was fantastic! The kids didn’t even consciously realize what they were learning, but, given enough classes like this one, their bodies would remember all of this in any similar situation!

She refocused when she heard Bellatrix call for a stop and started speaking.

“Now kids,” she heard her ex-student say, “what did we learn today?”

All the first years responded in unison, “the stinging hex!” They all chanted.

Bella just kept smiling, “yes, we learned that,” she chuckled, before adding, “but we learned something even more important today. Tell me, how did you keep from being hexed?”

“Covering behind the desks,” a Gryffindor girl said.

“Good!” Beamed Bellatrix, “that is one of the ways we learned today, 5 points to Gryffindor. Can someone name the other one?”

None of the kids spoke, Bellatrix just kept smiling before speaking again.

“By dodging!” She said, “never forget that the best way to not get hexed is not being there in the first place.” She paused to let that sink in before continuing, “that’s all for today, I won’t give you written homework,” she told them, “but I’ll take a page from professor Flitwick’s book and tell you to read ahead into the shield charm _ Protego _, you may even ask him about it during his class, I think he may even tell you a couple of stories from his duelling days,” she chuckled a bit, looking at the amazed expressions on some of the kids’ faces, “now off you go! I don’t want you to be late for your next class!” She finished, dismissing them for the day.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

“So, Minnie, what did you think?” Bella asked the tabby cat. She had noticed her old professor slipping in her classroom earlier in her cat form, but was having way too much fun to point her out, and it would have distracted the kids from the exercise she had them doing.

The transfiguration Mistress turned back into her normal form, a smile on her face.

“Bellatrix, you have a gift for teaching!” She told her, “you had those kids hanging to your every word without effort! And having the class in a game setting made them learn without realizing it!” The headmistress was beaming by the end of it.

Bellatrix teared up at the pride in Minerva’s eyes and voice, and just rushed to hug her. She had never had a good mother figure in her life until she got to Hogwarts and Minnie took her under her wing, her biological mother didn’t count for her, and Andi would always be her big sister, even if she was her role model all her life. So hearing and seeing the pride Minnie had for her, she just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

Minerva was surprised to find the young woman hugging her so tightly, but she just smiled softly after a moment and hugged her back.

“Shh, calm down little kitten,” She soothed the younger woman she saw as a daughter, “I’m here, you’re safe, and I’m incredibly proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Bella sobbed, repeating herself over and over, “thank you for everything Minnie.”

“You’re very welcome little one,” she told the youngest of the Black sisters, and it was like being back in 1972, with Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa staying a couple of weeks at the Potters’ home, at the same time as Minerva was staying there with her old friends Charlus and Dorea, and comforting an 11 years old Bella Black in the middle of the night, after a nightmare of her life back with her parents, “I love you so much little kitten.”

“I love you too Minnie,” Bella sniffed, being much calmer now.

“Now come,” Minerva said, “I know both you and your wife have the next block free, and I know Petunia will want to hear everything about your first class just as much as I do.” She told her with a smile.

And with that, both women made their way towards the teacher's lounge, looking forward to their chat.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments what you think and if you found any mistkes, if you could point them out I would appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> That took a little turn at the end...I'm sorry! Originally I wanted to write it more funny with Bella being her mischievous, crazy self and having the staff praying there would still be a Hogwarts by the end of the year, but my muse had other ideas and took me through a more mushy, touchy-feely path.
> 
> Anyway, I have nothing more to add so I'll se you in my next story! Or in the comments of other stories, who knows?!


End file.
